


A Good Morning

by GuiltyKing



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: Barebacking, Blowjobs, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Morning Sex, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyKing/pseuds/GuiltyKing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friend asked me to write some fluff and smut for her. I decided to do Ianto and Jack since I've never done them before. </p><p>Some fluff in the beginning and then lazy/rough morning sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Morning

Jack couldn’t sleep. He took another look at the clock next to the bed and wiped his eyes. The tv made some noise, but not enough to distract him from the heavy breathing next to him. It was quiet, but still some sounds managed to come out of Ianto’s state. 

He lifted his hand and laid it on top of Ianto’s head. The long and strong fingers massaged his head and Ianto leaned into the touch. Jack heard small moans come from under his hand and he knew he had heard Ianto purr like a cat.   
“You’re so adorable when your sleeping” Jack’s voice was soothing and a calm tone came over it. Ianto’s arms wrapped around the pillow and snuggled it closer. He planted a kiss on the sleeping man’s head and got off the bed. 

Ianto shifted a bit in bed as Jack left. It was already around 2A.M and he couldn’t sleep for his dear life, so he decided to call someone he knew wouldn't be sleeping either. The phone was plugged into a wall charger and he took it off.   
Scrolling through all his contacts he stood outside the tall window and looked down at the busy streets of Cardiff. The phone ringed for a while before anybody answered. Then, a woman's voice finally picked it up.   
“Hello?” She sounded fully awake and it made Jack’s heart ache a bit. “Hey, Gwen” His own voice came down a bit, so he wouldn’t wake Ianto.   
“Shouldn't you be sleeping?” She chuckled, but it was quiet. “Shouldn't you?” Jack laughed a bit too and kept his voice down. “I’m having nightmares” She sounded like a child, almost like a child. Jack took one deep breath before he spoke. 

“I am too” he admitted, and it was true. He was having nightmares. Some of them would be his past life and some of them would be recent events, but the scariest ones he didn't like to mention.   
“What’s your scariest one?” Jack asked in a hushed voice and walked over to the couch. “Are we really going to do this?” Her accent became thick and Jack paid a bit more attention to her. 

“Ok, let me think” He could hear footsteps and movements in the background. Finally, a thump came from the device he held up to his ear, and Gwen started to talk again. “I had one a few nights ago where I was outside and then all of the sudden everyone disappeared” She kept on going on about details.   
Jack tried to analyse what he could from her story and when she was finally done he said   
“You’re scared of being alone” he sank down on the couch a bit more. Her breathing became calmer and Jack knew she was on the verge of falling asleep. Before speaking again. he yawned and stretched his legs.   
“What’s your worst one?” She finally asked in a tired voice. 

“I have to choose one?” He itched the back of his head and tried to think of one that wasn't too bad, but not too good.   
“I dream about Ianto sometimes” His eyes moved to the bedroom door just to make sure the other was still asleep. “I said worst, Jack” She however was thinking wet dreams. Those dreams didn't exist for him any more.   
“Not like that” 

“I mean, sometimes I see him and the life seeping out of his eyes and I know it’s because he loves me and I know it’s my fault he’s dying” Jack’s voice took on a another tone and wiped his eyes away from the tears that threatened to come.   
“That won’t happen Jack” Gwen assured him as best she could, but somewhere in her mind she knew it wouldn't be enough to comfort him.   
"Your tense Jack, so relax he loves you" Gwen's soft voice brought some sort of confidence and warmth to him, and so he said his goodbye and wished her a goodnight.   
He heard soft footsteps and grunting from the bedroom door. "What are you doing?" Ianto asked with his eyes barely open.   
Jack took a long and nice look at his lover. He was only wearing a pair of baggy jeans. A smile came onto his face, and he got up from the couch and slid his arms around Ianto's hips.   
"It's nothing. Lets go to bed" He planted quick kiss on his lips and grabbed his hand. Ianto followed him lazily and fell onto Jack in bed. He wrapped his own arm around Jack and he let sleep take over him. 

Jack's hand came up onto his head and his long fingers made strides on his overgrown hair.   
Before Ianto fell asleep completely, he felt Jack's lips on his head and a few words he couldn't make out. 

 

☀ Morning ☀ 

Ianto woke up with a calm warmth in his chest. He was happy, and it was the first time in a long time he could admit that to himself. He looked down at the bed and stretched his arms. Jack was currently cuddled with a pillow and his hair looked like a mess, it was adorable really.   
The idea of making coffee and getting breakfast early came to mind and it sounded fitting. So, he walked out of the room with a smile on his face and made his way to the kitchen. 

He had made a start on the coffee and the bacon was now on the pan, frying slowly. As he poured himself a mug of coffee he heard sounds Jack was waking up, and it was most likely the smell bacon that was driving him out of the soft wool sheets. 

Jack only had a tight pair of underwear and his captain issue long coat on. “Morning Captain” Ianto smiled at him and raised his coffee mug as a greeting. “Morning Cadet” Jack walked over and slid his arms around Ianto’s shoulders, and pulled him into a deep kiss.   
His tongue explored Ianto’s mouth with hunger. “Hmm” Ianto pulled away and set his mug down. He slid his hands up Jack’s shoulders and the jacket fell on the floor with a soft thump. Jack’s grip on the younger’s hips became tighter and they walked backwards until bumped into the kitchen table.   
“You really wanna do this now?” Jack asked, hoping Ianto would say yes. “When don’t I?” and that was close enough. 

Jack pushed some things off the table, and soon he was seated on it. Ianto kissed him passionately as his hand rose up Jack’s thigh. Skin against skin felt like fire and pure desire to them. Ianto’s mouth made Jack forget about Torchwood and every problem he’s dealt with. 

His hands travelled to Jack’s shoulders and laid him down on the table. Jack could feel the only cloth he had on being pulled off. Ianto placed kisses on his lower stomach and a little trail of hair he had on his stomach.   
“Hmm” Jacked hummed and his dick was harder than he thought. Ianto’s grip on the hardening flesh made his hips buck. “Calm down, we’re gonna go slow” Ianto’s voice became low and soft. 

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat because he knew what was coming for him. Ianto’s head came down and he took Jack in his mouth, licking long strides on his cock and sucking on the head. Then, out of the blue he took the whole thing in his mouth.   
A loud moan escaped Jack and his hips bucked into Ianto’s soft pink lips. Jack rose his hips and watched his lover work on him. “God, you're so hot right now” he commented and his eyes shut again as Ianto took it in his mouth. 

Ianto undid his pants and jerked his own hardening member. “Come here” Jack pulled him up and shoved his own tongue into the other’s mouth, tasting himself in Ianto’s mouth, and the thought of that made him harder.   
“I need to get the lube” Ianto said taking his now bruised lips from Jacks. “No” Jack said simply. Ianto looked into his eyes saw what he planned on. Jack spat on his hand reached down between them. Lubricating Ianto with only his spit was something he’d been wanting to do.

“Come on, Jones” Jack’s legs wrapped around him and the head of Ianto’s dick pressed into his tight hole. “More I need more” Jack complained and Ianto chuckled. Ianto’s hands supported him as he pushed in.   
Jack felt a heat rising in him as he could feel Ianto inside him. He moaned loudly when Ianto pounded into him with no warning. “Please,again” Ianto had hit the right spot in one thrust. 

Jack’s hole was tight, but warm and Ianto made it work. He pushed out slowly and went back in with force. The man under him made noises he couldn't understand. Ianto kept going on like that until a warm feeling settled in his lower stomach. 

He started to slow down and bent down. Their lips connected, and their tongues in each other’s mouth. He rocked inside Jack slowly, and his hand reached down between and he started to jerk Jack’s hard dick with a tight grip. “Come on” he said as he licked Jack’s neck and bit some of the skin, leaving his mark.   
“IANTO” He shouted and came onto the man’s hand. Ianto was closed behind and his thrust became more rapid. Jack pulled him close and whispered in his ear “Come for me baby” and that made Ianto pound into him roughly. 

Jack could feel Ianto releasing inside him and his flesh tightened around the cock in him. Ianto’s eyes closed shut and he kissed Jack throughout his own orgasm.   
He fell onto the older man’s chest and they stayed like that for a while. Jack rubbed circles onto Ianto’s back as they shared a final kiss. 

“I think we might have burned the bacon” Jack commented.

**Author's Note:**

> For a friend. Thanks for the suggestion Nicole. 
> 
> I apologize if there are mistakes. I typed the first few types on my phone, and later on I decided it would be easier on my laptop. 
> 
> Leave Kudos if you like it or leave a comment. (I do take requests)


End file.
